


Texting, for all it's worth

by LexaWard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I wanted fluff, Kahn - Freeform, M/M, Not great at smut, Sherlock is possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times I almost gave it to you, and the one time I did. ;) Basically I’m going to torture you for five chapters with mostly text based plots and then the sex is in the sixth one. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting, for all it's worth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok extra note: this was meant to be a nice happy, non-angsty at all fic and it isn’t, but the ending just kind of came out of nowhere and hit me in the face with fluff. So yeah, really hope you enjoy the end.

~~1~~

Bored. – SH

Ignored. – JW

Obviously not, as you replied. – SH

I’m on my break. – JW

Come home and entertain me. – SH

I’m not your bloody clown. Do an experiment or something. – JW

But only you can satisfy me. – SH

Sweet. But no. – JW

Come on, John! Please! – SH

Bloody hell. Are you begging? – JW

Yes. Come home, I am SO bored! – SH

Hmmm… – JW

No. – JW

OH. John! I never knew you were heartless! – SH

Hahaha what a shame for you, eh? – JW

Is there no way I can convince you? – SH

No. There isn’t. Anyway, this has been fun but my breaks over in a minute and I must get back to my post. See ya! – JW

‘See ya’, John? Really I thought you of all people were above that. – SH

John? – SH

John. Help me? – SH

I have an erection, John. – SH

Come and take care of it. – SH

If you don’t I will. – SH

And record myself to torture you. – SH

Help me, now! – SH

Jpeg.354 – SH

Did you like it? – SH

Fucking hell, Sherlock. Do NOT send me pictures of your fucking hard-on whilst I’m at Work! – JW

Does it turn you on? – SH

Yes, god damn it! And you know it does! – JW

Come home and take care of it then. – SH

No. I won’t let you win this time. You can wait till my shift is over. – JW

Oh. Do you think so? – SH

“Hello, John.” A smug voice said.   
“Oh for fu-…Sherlock…why?” John groaned knowing he’d already lost.

~~2~~

Come home, immediately. – SH

What’s wrong? – JW

An experiment has gone wrong. – SH

Shit. Alright, are you hurt? – JW

Not fatal. Just a bit of glass. – SH

Do hurry though, John. – SH

I’m in a cab. Be there in five – JW

Keep texting me so you don’t pass out – JW

I told you, it’s not fatal. – SH

Yes, but what’s not fatal to you is torture to a normal person so I’m not risking it – JW

Where do we keep the painkillers? This is annoying me. – SH

Above the bathroom sink, take one now and wait for me to assess the damage, ok? – JW

Well hurry up then! – SH

Alright, alright, I’m right outside now! – JW

John ran up the stairs two at a time and opened the door to the living room,   
   “Sherlock?!” He called out trying to reign in his emotions and failing horribly. He had his medi-bag over his good shoulder.  
   “Bedroom, John.” He heard and with the longest strides he’d ever taken was in walking into the bedroom preparing to see blood.

Except.

   “You utter cock.” John let out exasperated and dropped his bag on the floor, as his six foot boyfriend lay naked and very much unharmed on their bed.  
   “Would you have come home otherwise?” Sherlock asked in his very smug tone. John opened his mouth, closed it and then scowled at him. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Sherlock’s eyes darted about in a clockwise motion before he stood up and went after him, ‘ _this was a bit not good, then.’_ He swallowed and walked into the living room where John wasn’t.  
   “John?” He called out, he hadn’t heard the front door so he must be in his room. There was movement from the staircase and he stood at attention as John walked downstairs like a soldier would. He stood in the door square on to Sherlock with one arm straight by his side and the other with a _riding crop_ tucked underneath his armpit.  
   “On your knees.” Sherlock was aware of his stark open body, and it didn’t stop him from dropping so hard onto his knees you could hear the audible thwack. _‘Oh. Oh. Much, much better.’_  
   “Seems you don’t understand duty to one’s career or obedience to me.” He let the riding come out and he dragged it along his fingers. Sherlock could back out but hell, he was never going to do that.   
   “Shall I teach you?” Sherlock nodded furiously and John rose an eyebrow and he gulped.  
   “Yes…sir.” He tried and that seemed to satisfy John, who ended up satisfying Sherlock in return.

~~3~~

John, a ‘friend’ of yours from the army was here. Corporal Haysomething or Hisomething. – SH

Corporal Haymitch. What was he doing at the flat? – JW

Wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a beer. I told him you were taken. – SH

Sherlock, he isn’t gay. And even if he was he wouldn’t come on to me. He probably meant it as mates. – JW

No, he was dressed for a date and was wondering if you’d be back by tonight. He wanted to talk about old ‘drills’ you used to go through ‘and who better to talk to than TC Watson’. – SH

What does ‘TC Watson’ mean anyway? – SH

You don’t need to know. Really, he was trying to come on to me? – JW

I believe I’m required to know everything about you. Let us not repeat your middle name again. No need to sound so flattered, John. – SH

I’m not flattered! Just shocked. I didn’t expect to get hit on someone I used to order about. – JW

You order me about all of the time, John. Also, do not think I will let this drop, the more you ignore it, the more determined I become. – SH

With you it’s different, and strictly in the bedroom. I’m not going to tell you. – JW

And the living room, kitchen, hallway, bathroom, New Scotland Yard, shall I continue? Well I’m sure Corporal Haymitch, for the right picture will be more than willing to inform me on the subject. – SH

You wanted to wear the bloody tags, how am I supposed to resist your bloody combination of cheekbones, purple shirt, hair AND my tags draping around your neck screaming ‘mine!’? And what do you mean, right picture? – JW

You’re not, that’s the point of my writhing underneath you in a storage cupboard in NSY with Donovan five feet away. Oh you know, the various ones of you on your knees, naked, erection standing to attention, blindfolded. – SH

I fucking knew you were taking pictures! – JW

I’m going to wring your neck you little shit! – JW

If he gets one finger on one of those pictures you can count sex to never happen a-fucking-gain! – JW

Well, John. Which do you believe to be more unlikely: Me finding out what TC Watson stands for, or you to give up sex with me completely? – SH

[Five minute delay]  
Strip, in our bed, handcuff yourself down. And I’ll show you exactly what TC Watson stands for, you manipulative arsehole. – JW

Sherlock grinned widely at his phone and sprinted to his room from the living room and prepared for John to come back.   
   “I was hoping it was something dirty.” He said trying to get his shirt off without ripping the buttons off again.

~~4~~

Sherlock. Please, I’ve been kidnapped again and I’m currently in a boot. Can you track my phone?

Yes, of course. I’ll find you, just keep texting, tell me what you hear and feel. – SH

Everything’s groggy. They hit me, I can barely hear the screen.

See I meant see

I know. Ok, just keep texting so I know you’re awake. – SH

Were ging around a lt of cornrs

John, stay awake. Text me a sentence. – SH

Im awake and its hard to breath

Good. What do you hear? – SH

Engine

Full sentences, John. – SH

I hear an engine of a car, you prat

Throw all the abuse you like at me, just stay awake. – SH

I’m coming for you, hang on John. – SH

Goid to kniw

Fucking bumps you know what I meant

Hurry Serlock were slowing down

[Minute delay]   
Sherlock they’re coming. Please. Find me.

John tucked his phone back into the depths of his coat and did it back up before pretending to be unconscious again. He figured he might be able to get the drop on at least one of them if he seems defenceless. Faux light flooded into his closed eyesight from what he presumed were streetlights above his head.  
   “Get him out.” A voice called and an arm came up behind him and sat him up before hauling him out of the back of the car. His phone buzzed again, _‘fuck. Why Sherlock, why?’  
   _ “He still has his phone. Get rid of it.” Another voice called and a hand came to his zip. _‘Fight and flight, John. Come on, you can do this.’_ Without another moment’s hesitation he grabbed the wrist on his zip and brought it down to his knee whilst his eyes snapped open. He was blinded for a mere second before grabbing the other arm with the hand that was gripping the man’s broken wrist and forced it behind him. With his friend hand he wrapped the whole arm around the front of his throat and held him firmly.  
   “Who are you?!” He demanded to the men who already had guns on him whilst the man in front of him whimpered from his broken wrist. When he tried to move John only tightened both grips and he had to practically hold him up from the man buckling underneath him.  
   “I’m going to fucking kill you if he’s hurt.” John gave the speaker a steely glare and responded,  
   “I’ve broken his wrist, you drop the guns and give me the car keys, and I’ll let him go.” He spoke clearly knowing he had a slight upper hand here. Then there was the rim of something metal and cold against the back of his head.  
   “I’d drop him if I was you.” The woman from behind him said and John could only relinquish his grip knowing this would be the wrong fight to get into. The broken wrist fell to the ground and scrambled away in clear pain.  
   “Good boy. Hands in the air Doctor Watson.” He did as he was told.   
   “Now step forward towards the nice men with guns.” He scoffed but did as he was told.  
   “Anymore attitude out of you and we’ll get Mr Holmes next.” John shook his head.  
   “Then the entire government would want all five of your heads.” He explained knowing full well the wrath of Mycroft Holmes when Sherlock was in danger.  
   “Oh, I don’t think so.” She mused and pushed him through the door. He examined the room for escapes but even the old warehouse windows were bolted up. That door was the only entrance and exit as far as he could see.  
   “I wonder if Mr Holmes will deign to bring his presence.” John saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye. _‘Not the only entrance then.’  
   _ “He won’t know I’m gone till tomorrow. Even then he won’t take notice. I mean even if he did come, he’d be an idiot about it and come alone.” The gun tapped his shoulder to sit down and he sighed complying again.  
   “Best make a video, then. Although can’t really have you looking all uninjured. Wouldn’t get the message then.” She stepped back and the two men from earlier stepped forward,  
   “No. I think he would.” John said in a futile attempt and kept his whole hands and feet tense and facing outwards as one of them tied him to the chair and the other took out varying weapons from blunt cricket bats to sharp machete length swords.  
   “Don’t be afraid, Doctor.” John tensed his muscles preparing for the force.  
   “Break his fucking hand.” The third man who could only watch at this point said.  
   “I broke your wrist. Your hand is fine.” John explained and was starting to see why Sherlock got so annoyed at idiocy. One raised a cricket bat along the narrow side as he were going to try and cut through his hand.  
   “I don’t think that’s the best way to break someone’s wrist.” Sherlock’s voice rang out clearly in the warehouse and they all looked around.  
   “Sorry I’m late, _sweetheart_.” Sherlock chimed and John gave an over-exaggerated groan but clearly relaxed. Their code for asking if the other was ‘okay?’ worked and although sounding like a term of endearment could either be retaliated with ‘dear’ for bad or,   
   “Took your time, _darling_.” For good.   
   “They’re all a bunch of Anderson’s.” John joked but within a second he’d wriggled out of his looser restraints since he’d relaxed and was turning around grabbing the bat and shoving the handle into the man’s gut.  
   “Can’t even tie bloody ropes together properly.” Sherlock worked quickly and knocked out the man with a well-placed jab to the temple. The woman was left and she held up a gun between them both.  
   “Stay away.” She spat out and backed away to the door. She got to it before hearing the sirens outside and her hand clenched around the butt of the gun before she realised there was no end to this that was good for her. One look and John knew what she was going to do and so was running to Sherlock. He dump-tackled the man to the ground and bullet rang out through the air.

The door flung open and several men charged in taking the woman down and looking for the other men. John gasped and go up on his elbows to inspect Sherlock,  
   “Are you alright?” He asked his hands roaming the other’s body.  
   “Yes, yes. I’m fine. Are you?” Sherlock said sitting up and his hands running up and down John to check for any holes.  
   “I’m fine.” John letting out a laugh of relief and cupped his lover’s face.  
   “Get a room lads.” Lestrade walked in and they both got up brushing themselves off.  
   “I’m going to need a statement from you, John.” Sherlock practically growled and stood in front of John.  
   “He needs to go home now.” Lestrade folded his arms together,  
   “Sherlock, this is serious. You can have sex later.” John coughed awkwardly and brought their focus to the front.  
   “I think food is more important than you both right now, so I’m going to find the nearest fish and chip shop.” He shrugged and started to walk slowly to the door. Sherlock stood there for a minute confused and then snapped into over-protective Sherlock mode, which was only really brought about by these circumstances.

Lestrade watched them as they left and sighed,   
   “Every damn time.” He shook his head and looked at the ground.

Back at the flat, John was enjoying a battered fish with greasy chips and a cup of tea. Sherlock was on his knees on the sofa still in scarf, gloves, and coat and with his head buried into John’s neck.  
   “You worried me, John.” John’s hand came up and stroked his flatmates hair.  
   “I was a bit worried myself.” He said rubbing his eyes with a smile.  
   “You’re tired.” Sherlock said taking long deep breathes from the man’s neck. His arms started to snake themselves around John’s torso.  
   “Yes, a little. I don’t know how long I was out though. Can’t have been more than 20 minutes, so no cause for concussion. I’m just tired.” He said with a sigh and wrapped the remaining food to be hopefully consumed before Sherlock got his experimental mitts onto it. He drained his Luke-warm tea before turning to face Sherlock.   
   “Thank you for saving me.” He leaned forward and gave the other a reassuring kiss. Sherlock replied enthusiastically instantly wrapping himself around John, should he disappear again.  
   “Let me show you…” Sherlock breathed nipping at John’s bottom lip so he’d open his mouth.  
   “How worried I was.” John succumbed to Sherlock’s need and let him rub himself against him with a fierce passion.

~~5~~  

You have to come and watch Star Trek: Into Darkness – JW

We went through this John, you have your little films whilst I am at Barts. – SH

Sorry, I just thought you’d like to know about my new crush. – JW

Sherlock made it home in no less than ten minutes.

He stormed in and without a single moment of delay and jumped onto John’s lap making sure Sherlock was the only one in view of him. Sherlock rocked his hips down into John’s lap who gave an elongated and certainly enticed moan. Sherlock pulled his chin forward.   
   “I’m the only person who gets to have that reaction.” John laughed and let his hand pull Sherlock’s head to the TV. On screen was a crying raven haired man in full black apparel explaining something to do with family but what Sherlock saw was a mirror image of himself give or take a few features such as the eye colour.   
   “He’s…” John pulled him forward,  
   “Eye-candy. Got me the real thing though.” John’s hands came around and squeezed Sherlock’s arse. The man in turn growled and rubbed his hips down again. John moaned languidly and searched for Sherlock’s mouth only to get a wisp of cold. John blinked rapidly and swallowed as Sherlock’s coat – with him in it – bellowed out the door.   
   “What the…?” John asked confused and felt his phone vibrate next to him.

When you attempt to make me jealous, make sure it’s with someone you know. Not a fake you can ogle. – SH

You’re a prat. – JW

~~+1~~

Sherlock it’s been four days, please tell me you’re coming home for tonight – JW

If my lead works out than yes, I shall. – SH

I’ve been having so many wet dreams I feel like I’m 16 again. – JW

It’s ridiculous. Do you know what you do me Sherlock? – JW

John. – SH

I have booked a train ticket and shall be at the station in four hours. – SH

You’ve solved it? – JW

Yes. I am 97% certain and the police department here can handle it. – SH

Wait. You’re leaving the capture to them? Who is this? If you’ve kidnapped him I will hunt you down. – JW

Touching John, but really if you’ve been so deprived of me to be having such lucid dreams of me, I feel I must make amends. – SH

Perhaps we should make an event of it? – JW

Angelo’s, walk home and then I take you so slowly you’ll be begging for release. – SH

Even when it’s just a text you’re impossibly sexy. – JW

Improbably. – SH

See you in four hours. Wear the purple shirt. – JW

Anything for you. – SH

John was at the station promptly and finally when Sherlock’s train arrived he restrained himself from doing the clichéd running into his arms. He was a grown man and it had only been four bloody days. Still he had to restrain himself. Walking over to Sherlock he let his hand caress his cheek,  
   “At this point I’m a little desperate. It took a considerable amount of effort not to mount you in front of all these people.” Sherlock chuckled lowly and let his hand rest on his hip.   
   “It’s been four days. Imagine if I’d been gone for two weeks.” John chuckled and let his head rest against his chest.  
   “Then I probably would’ve mounted you.” Sherlock grinned and pulled John along making sure to do it in a flourish so his shirt was visible.  
   “We may play Captain in the bedroom but we both know who has the real control in this relationship.” Sherlock pulled John’s hand to his collar and pushed his hand down to feel the dog tags against covered by fabric.  
   “I’ve made a reservation at Angelo’s.” John said suddenly and surprised himself. Sherlock hailed a cab and they got in and gave the address.   
   “I’ve sent my suitcase back to the flat so we can go straight to it.” John nodded and gulped.  
   “Don’t leave without me again.” John said looking out the window. Sherlock held his hand and something clicked,  
   “This wasn’t just about your libido was it?” He already knew, but it was much more endearing to hear it from John.  
   “The dreams weren’t a lie but they were sparse and few inbetween and were just that dreams.” John confessed,  
   “I kept thinking of you getting hurt and no competent doctor to look after you. It was stupid you were in the middle of the countryside against one rank 6 serial killer. Nothing to fear but if I got a call saying…well I couldn’t and I just need to come with you next time.” Sherlock’s eyes had softened and they arrived, he paid the cabbie, and they got out. He pulled the older man into a kiss and they stayed there for a moment.   
   “I haven’t eaten in a few days and I think I need my doctor.” Sherlock grinned against John’s mouth who pulled apart only to pull him inside. They talked and Sherlock shared all the details of the case whilst John practically force fed him. After dinner they got a cab because they decided it was far too long to walk.

I had a lovely time tonight. – SH

We’re sat next to each other. – JW

Yes, but I like the blush and smile you pull when you recognise my ID. – SH

And you call yourself a sociopath. – JW

Everything has an opposing and equal reaction, John. Its simple laws of Physics. My sociopathic tendencies are cancelled out by your unbelievably beautiful nature. – SH

What a charmer. How many times have I told you ‘I love you.’? – JW

576 Times. 577 if you count just then and I shall be. – SH

Definitely not enough. – JW

John turned around and grabbed Sherlock’s neck before pulling him into a chaste kiss,  
   “I love you.” He murmured whilst the cabbie grumbled loudly.  
   “Oi! I’ll have none of that, thanks.” He said and John gave a lousy ‘sorry’ before returning to the window. His hand never left Sherlock’s, not for a second. They paid and left the cab stumbling to the door giggling to themselves. John opened the door and they went upstairs.

Both shed their coats and shoes before Sherlock pulled John towards their bedroom which had long been theirs whilst John’s remained for Sherlock’s more dangerous experiments. They undressed watching each other and it was slow. There was no need to rush, no adrenaline, this was one of those times where they could just enjoy each other’s bodies. John laid atop of Sherlock and grinned as he kissed him deeply.  
   “I missed you.” He whispered between kisses whilst Sherlock wrapped his entire bare body against John’s body.   
   “I love you.” John started to rub their hips together and Sherlock could only gasp ‘John’ out almost inaudibly. The dog tags clanged together under the movement, being the only item of clothing to stay on at all times. They soon fell with a soft thud to the mattress by Sherlock’s head only moving when they did. John got the lube that had permanent residence on the bedside table and slicked his hands up and let them rub along his own hole before slipping one inside. His hand held the side of Sherlock’s head and kissed him as he gasped at the sensations of his own hand. Sherlock’s hands didn’t know where to go, they were behind his head, on his back, grabbing his arse. He couldn’t choose which part of John he wanted to touch most of all and eventually resigned to just let his hands roam.  
   “John, _please_.” He tossed his head back into an arch and let out a long and dire moan as the other tried so hard not to come from the sight before him alone. He let his hands which had gone from one to three in the short time since they were _well_ practiced in what to do. He positioned himself above Sherlock with both his hands placed on Sherlock’s chest. Slowly lowering himself down both of them groaned at either the tightness or the pressure they felt. It was glorious. When John was fully seated he lowered himself to kiss Sherlock again and they stayed there, connected and kissing for what felt like eternity wrapped in a pristine bubble of heaven on Earth. Glorious didn’t begin to describe it.   
   “Never will I be complete, not without you.” John said calmly and Sherlock smiled at him,  
   “How poetic, John.” John rolled his hips back with a devious look and Sherlock his back off the bed.  
   “Don’t mock my romantic side or I’ll bring you up and leave you hanging. You know I will.” Sherlock grinned lazily and let his fingertips roll up and down John’s arms before grabbing his wrist and pushing him onto his back in one elegant swipe.   
   “Not if I’m on top you won’t.” He let drip off of that luxurious tongue and pulled out whilst going down to kiss him again before pushing back in. John’s legs had to arch off the bed a little to accommodate the new position and so in the end just wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s hips and kept as loosely as he could to keep the man moving. Those long languid thrusts into John’s wanton hole were Sherlock’s not so closet addiction. They both agreed that this was the best kind of sex but only when the time called for it. Forcing it was still pretty damn good but it just wasn’t the same blissful event as what was happening then. Sherlock’s hands either side of John’s head as the other struggled to keep his eyes open and just let the sensations take him over. Both would moan unprovoked of anything in particular and just allow to moment to carry them. The loudest noise being the clanging of the tags which hung from Sherlock’s neck as he moved. Sherlock would thrust in and come down to kiss John whilst pulling back out and in again. John’s hands wriggled themselves under Sherlock’s and entwined them together shaking as they did from the raw pleasure of the moment. Sherlock knew how to unravel John completely at this point and it happened so easily too. One brush of the prostate and John would be gone into his blissful blank white slate of serenity for however long because, Sherlock knew, that his own climax would be reached at the very sight of John’s as the man clenched down on him and his whole body stiffened. Sherlock wouldn’t know much else for the next few minutes and when finally was able to see again would still be wrapped in a happy daze with his lover.

When all that was done and they were cleaned up and back into bed with their arms wrapped around one another Sherlock would feel John against his body and would smile and whisper so quietly,  
   “I love you.” To John and you’d think he’d have been too far asleep to realise or hear but Sherlock could tell. He could tell because John’s grip would tighten by just a fraction and his seemingly unknowing form’s heart would pound against his chest, and Sherlock would _feel_ it.         

 


End file.
